Wanted
by Ubiquitous literacy
Summary: Korra has been lusting for Amon and wants to do something about it, but Amon is always two steps a head of her. Now, Korra is looking for a way to escape Amon, and Azula's son is helping her. -Smutty, but now with plot.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I am in love with this couple! So I decided to do a cute little smutty one-shot. Maybe I'll make a story to go with it, I'm not sure. Review please and happy reading!**_

* * *

It was close to three AM and Korra awoke from a terrifying dream about Amon. It started out being just like any other dream. Amon and Korra fought, there was sparring, bending, dodging, etc. Although this dream ended different, by the end Amon had her pinned on the muddy floor and just as he was about to take her bending away, he kissed her.

It was unlike anything she had ever felt, and it was just a dream! Her satin panties were wet and she was extremely embarrassed. She liked Mako! In fact she would rather like anyone but Amon. Then again, he was the object of Korra's lust. Korra wanted to masturbate so bad, but she knew it wouldn't do her any good. She had tried fingering herself before when she had thought of Amon, but it just wasn't good enough. She had to find him and make him hers.

She grew determined and threw off her sheet. She changed out of her pajamas and into her daily attire. She tied her hair into her regular ponytails and smiled in the mirror. For a sweet touch she even put makeup on. Already she could tell she was going to be exhausted in the morning.

She quietly snuck out of the Air temple, careful not to wake up the family and grabbed Naga. She rode Naga into Republic City and smiled at the night life. The signs were neon and glowing, and the people were rowdy. Never had Korra been allowed to come to Republic City at night, and now that she was here it felt so right. She had always been a night person and despised mornings. She hear a yelp and a scream shouting, "HELP!" Korra raced to it and saw a man threatening a woman with a knife.

Korra used a water whip to smack the knife from his hands and she kicked him monumentally hard in the face, knocking him out. The woman smiled and she heard clapping in the distance.

"Well done Avatar," The voice stated from the shadows.

Korra knew that voice, that voice was non other than Amon's.

"Amon! Show yourself!" Korra demanded.

Amon slowly creeped out from the dark and smirked at her. He snapped his fingers and the woman that was in "danger" left. Korra was confused and extremely angry.

"So the Avatar is wearing makeup. Going to see your little firebender boyfriend?"

"Leave him alone! No I'm not going to see him you creep."

"Mmhmmm. Well, you are obviously going to see someone. Now who is it? Could it be perhaps...me?"

"Wh-what? That's preposterous! Why would I want to see you?" Korra spat.

"Don't play coy. I was there when you moaned my name tonight. It was almost impossible not to wake you up and take you right there. Am I right in assuming that it's not the first time you though of me sexually?" Amon slyly asked.

He pushed her against the brick building near them and pinned her arms above her head. Korra wanted to fight back, but she just let him pin her down. He smirked and whispered in her ear the same question.

"Yes. I-I have thought about you sexually." She said, quietly.

That was all Amon needed. He had been trying his hardest not to kidnap and have his way with her for the longest of times, but he wanted it to be on her behave. Tonight, although, when he was spying on her sleeping and he heard her moan his name it was the breaking point. He hatched a plan and it had worked perfectly. He lifted his mask just a tiny bit, just so his lips were visible and he moved to nibble and kiss her neck. Korra mewled and almost melted. He then kissed her soft lips with his own and pushed his tongue into her mouth. The two tongues wrestled and then he removed his mouth from her own. Then he pulled on her ear with his teeth and she almost cried.

"Please Amon, take me!"

"You are so impatient, young Avatar, but since I'm in a good mood I will."

Amon was moving almost at the speed of light removing their clothes and Korra's breast wrappings. When he was done he pinned her to the ground and positioned himself between her bare legs. Korra secretly thanked herself from using the new razor Asami gave her to shave. It was nice being bare and she even shaved her pussy, which was dripping. Her clit was pulsating, her heart was practically beating out of her chest and her body felt like it was on fire.

Amon was hard, and was a good eight inches. He smirked at her and used his middle finger to stroke up and down her wet slit, stopping each time at her clitoris to apply pressure. Korra moaned and her face grew red.

"Are you a virgin my dear Avatar?"

"No..." Korra replied with sadness.

She was afraid he would judge her, but he didn't say a word he just smiled and thrust into her. He pounded into her roughly hitting her g-spot every time he thrust into her making her cry out and after he ground into her hitting her clitoris. Korra was in pure heaven. Pretty soon Korra's pussy clenched onto Amon's cock and she orgasmed. Amon soon followed and pulled out, cumming on the ground.

"Amon, can we do this again?"

He grunted. He had gotten what he had wanted and so had she. Could they do it again? Of course. Should they? No. This little girl had finally gotten to him so he finally nodded and kissed her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So I have decided to make this a story, I know it started out as a one shot, but I REALLY wanted to do something for this couple. I am pretty excited for this, so I hope you are too. Anyways, happy reading and please review.**_

* * *

It had been two days since Korra had made love to Amon. Well, if she could call it love. It really felt like just lust. It did not matter, she guessed. What mattered was the pain in her chest every time someone mentioned his name. She kept hoping that he would show up somehow and sweep her off her feet. The connection she felt with him...It was so real. She had never felt anything like that with anyone, not even with Mako. She could not concentrate very well in training, her thoughts were only on him. Oh spirits, how she wished he was there.

Tenzin could tell something was wrong with Korra he had a suspicion, but it was clearly way off the mark. In fact, everyone would tell something was wrong, even Amon who was secretly watching her.

* * *

Amon had been feeling the same way. His dreams were even about her! He could not stop thinking about her, so much that he had to spy on her, telling his Equalists that he was on a mission to find out more about the Avatar to take her down. Well, it was not exactly lying. He wanted to learn more about his feisty Avatar and he did want to take her down...during sex. He was surprised on how submissive she was when they had sex. It wasn't normal for her. From what he had been watching, she was a strong willed girl, a hot head and quite the little swearer. Something though, had been keeping her from performing her daily tasks and if he had to bet, it would be that the problem was him.

He had thought about coming to see her, but what would he do or say? He was never a "second dater", he was always busy. That night probably did not even count as a date. Oh well. He decided to leave and stop watching her. Sometimes he felt like a weird stalker. Somethings made him increasingly jealous though, especially when she was around that Mako boy. He knew she had a crush on him and for some reason that made his blood boil.

Amon silently fled from watching Korra and returned to his headquarters.

* * *

Korra could have sworn she felt someone watching her, it was an eerie feeling and when she hear footsteps she freaked out, but when she looked no one was there. _Whatever. It must have been nothing but an animal. _

After training Mako and Bolin greeted her with a hug. She felt happy to see her friends, but where was Asami?

"Hey guys, great to see you. Where's Asami?" Korra asked.

"I see how it is, you want Asami not your old pal Bolin," Bolin teased.

"Shut up Bolin, she is at home sleeping, she does not feel very good," Mako responded.

"Oh send her my regards," Korra said.

Mako nodded. They talked for a while and Mako left saying he had to go take care of Asami.

"Hey Korra guess what?" Bolin said.

"What?"

"Asami is jealous of you. Can you believe it? She thinks Mako likes you more."

"Ha no way! You must have it confused. She is so much more prettier than I am and Mako loves her. I could never compete with her anyways. She is so much more lady like than me, so much more datable I guess."

"I don't think so Korra. I would date you," Bolin said.

"Bolin you would date anything with breasts and a vagina."

* * *

When Amon arrived at headquarters everyone greeted him with a solute. Oh how he grew tired of this, he almost laughed at the seriousness of everyone when he walked by. They looked like they were all on edge like he was going to kill them of something. He would never kill one of his fellow Equalists, unless they were a trader.

He marched to his office and sat down in his comfortable chair. He was just starting to dose off, when the lieutenant came through the door.

"What did you find out about the Avatar today sir?" The lieutenant asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. So far all she has been doing is training."

He did not want to mention that she seemed weaker, because the lieutenant might want to attack her and for some reason Amon did not want that.

"Now leave me, I need rest if I am going to help train the new Equalists to spar in the morning."

The lieutenant left and the room was quiet, finally letting him sleep. He probably should of moved to a bed, but he was just so tired, he could not help falling asleep in his chair.

He was having the same dream again, about him and Korra making love.

* * *

Korra was now determined, if he would not come to her she would come to him. She used stealth and agility to surprise attack an Equalist and just like before she stole their outfit. She quietly sneaked through the guards telling them that she had important news about the Avatar and when she reached his door she opened it, finding it uniquely unlocked. When she opened the door she saw no one and started to get a little uneasy. Suddenly she had someone blindfold her and knock her out. She kicked, but did not want to scream. She heard a whisper and a low chuckle. It was Amon's chuckle. She would know that voice from anywhere and she was suddenly terrified, although a little excited.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This chapter has light bondage and if you don't like that please skip it. The second line represents when the smut ends. Thanks and happy reading.**_

* * *

When Korra woke up she her ankles and wrists were tied by a rope to what appeared to be a bed. She struggled against the ropes to try and get release, but it was no use it was tied too tight. She kept her mouth shut, if anyone besides Amon knew she was here, she would be toast. Her vision was starting to come back and she looked around, the most shocking thing was she was naked. She began to struggle even more, so much she made noise.

Amon heard the nose and decided that he should greet his new prisoner. He opened his bedroom door and smirked at her. She was scowling at him and he could not get enough of it.

"Hello Korra, are you comfortable?"

"Shut up and release me!"

"Hmmm. No. I like you like this, you are trapped and only I have the power to release you."

"You bastard! Let. me. GO!"

He chuckled and unbuckled his belt. Korra gulped and guessed what was coming. She could feel liquid and heat suddenly bubbling in her pussy. Her heart started to beat faster as she watched him strip in front of her. As his pants went, so did his underwear. Her eyes widened as she saw how big his erection was. It didn't seem as massive last time. His shirt came off next and her eyes seemed to smile as she saw his washboard abs. _God, he has the perfect body._

"Like what you see Avatar?" He asked, slyly.

Korra's body now had a pink flush and she blushed heavily. She did indeed like what she saw. She tried not to smile, but she ended up smiling anyways.

He crawled on top of her and began to kiss her neck. Korra sighed and squirmed underneath him. She could feel his large cock pressing against her and she cried out. It was euphoria.

"Please make love to me Amon," Korra begged.

Amon's head cocked. Love? He definitely did not think so. If anything it was desire or lust, not love. Either way he wanted her more than anything right now. Her lush breasts were beautiful and her nipples were peaked. He wanted to show her how much he wanted her.

He brought his head between her legs and breathed in her aroma. He licked her folds and Korra moaned.  
He stuck his tongue in her hole and swirled it around tasting her.

"You are so wet for me and you taste as good as you smell," Amon stated, while watching her come undone.

Korra mewled and her body clenched. He continued to lick her until his tongue moved north and licked her little bud. Korra was done for, if he continued like this she would cum soon. He then stopped licking her and she groaned. His mouth came back and his teeth slightly and carefully bit down on his clitoris. Her vision blurred, her body convulsed and she cam.

"You can be as loud as you want Avatar, my Equalists are in the training section."

Her breathing slowed down and just when she thought her body had calmed down, he thrust into her tight pussy with his cock. He was hard and ready, his cock pulsating from want. Every time he thrust into her he would grunt. HE used his free hands to pay attention to her perfect breasts. he loved looking at those. He pinched her nipples and kneaded her whole breast. Soon, just as he was close to the edge he used his thumb to repetitively apply pressure to her clit. She moaned as loud as she could, the pleasure was building for both of them. Finally when he cam, he made sure she cam. Together they were spent.

* * *

Once his breathing slowed down he got up and walked to his desk grabbed a knife and came back to cut the ropes that were tied to Korra.

"Why did you need the ropes anyways, you knew that I would stay."

"No I did not Korra. I have seen the way you look at that Mako boy and the way he looks at you. You two are a match and he is way younger than me. I just can't compete."

"Shut up! You are all I think about now. Hell, I even have dreams about you now! I have never felt this way before with anyone, not even Mako. You make my heart beat faster than ever before, you make me have butterflies, you make me actually want to be with someone," Korra said.

Amon laughed and replied, "The funny thing is I feel the same way. I just don't think that we are right for each other."

"We can be as right for each other as we want. It's our relationship and we decide where we go with it," Korra responded.

She was right, but he never thought they were in a "relationship". Isn't that more personal than what they had? He questioned her then, but laid down with her on his king sized bed. He wrapped his arms around her and they cuddled. He had never felt this way before either and it made him feel worried. She was the Avatar for spirits sake! The master of all bending. He was the leader of the Equalsts a group against bending. How could this ever work? When he looked down at her she was sleeping in his arms. She was so delicate and so soft, he knew that he wanted to make this work. He would save her for last. He would have to get his jealousy in check though, he now knew how much she cared for him and that would have to be enough. That Mako boy though, if he made any other move or small move on his Korra, that boy would pay the price. Amon slowly fell asleep holding Korra and for once did not dream about her. He was happy at least for now and no one could change that and he knew that Korra was happy as well and that made him jump for joy. He would now do anything for Korra.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Wow I honestly did not think I would like making this story, but I honestly kind of do. It really has no plot, but I might want to change that. Anyways thanks for reviewing: kamiccolo's rose, mintography, and -Writer23, I really appreciate it and it gives me inspiration.**_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Korra and Amon's last fuck and it was starting to get to both of them. They were both getting frustrated, and angry at the smallest of things. It was like they were each others' addiction and they were going through a withdraw. Amon and Korra did not have a fairytale relationship or even have a fairytale kind of love, but either way they had a relationship that made them both happy, at least when they were together.

Amon had recently forced himself to stop spying on Korra, but with deep regret. He missed seeing her face and hearing her voice. Two weeks seemed measly, but to him it felt like a millennium. He did stop having erotic dreams about Korra though, but he still had dreams about her. Small dreams of them going on a date with him being Noatak not Amon. The dreams were nice to think about, but it was honestly impossible. He was a acting like a child, he did not want to make the first move, but he did not want to force her to make one either.

* * *

Korra was sort of satisfied. She thought that having sex with Amon one last time would be the cure to her desire, but apparently it was not. It kind of worked, but she still had that burning itch. She went on with her business like normal, and she did not feel the weird sensation of someone watching her. To anyone else that feeling would have been creepy, but for some reason she felt comforted when she felt that. Now that it was gone, she was confused. All she knew was she made the last two moves and it was his turn to make one if Amon really wanted to see her.

After airbending training Mako met with Korra. He stirred up lost feelings in her. _Did she still like him?_ She did not know. She did know she had feelings for Amon though. She was not suppose to, that is for sure, but she does.

"Are you alright Korra? Lately you seem...distant," Mako told her.

"I'm fine. It's you that has been distant! All you want to do is be with Asami," Korra responded.

"I broke up with Asami."

"You are bull shitting me! Asami is perfect, she is beautiful, smart..."

Mako interrupted her immediately, "Korra I broke up with Asami because of you."

"W-why?" Korra asked.

"Because I like you more Korra. I always have, I just now realized that."

Korra was speechless, she did not know what to say. She was now juggling feelings for Mako and the dreaded Amon. The sad thing was, she was leaning more towards Amon. It was not like Mako was not attractive, he was actually very handsome, it's just Amon is, well, sexy.

She wanted to test the connection Mako and her had to see who she had the most chemistry with. What better way to do that than to kiss? Korra reached up, put her arms around Mako's neck, and pulled both of them in for a kiss. In an instant Mako immediately kissed back, the two were french kissing and enjoying it.

Secretly, Amon was watching. It was his turn to make the move and he was going to, until he saw the kiss. He knew those two were interested in each other, he just did not think she would still be interested in Mako. He bit his tongue until it bled and he slowly walked away. His heart ached and for the first time in his life he wished he had never known Korra.

Out of the corner of Korra's eye she saw the back of Amon's uniform. _Oh Spirits! What if he saw Mako and I kiss? _She panicked and her eyes widened. She pushed Mako away from her and ran towards Amon. It was a lost cause. Amon got into a black luxurious car and drove off. Korra ran as fast as she could to try and catch up, even though she knew it was impossible. Finally she stopped and was at a loss of breath. She had lost him and maybe forever. They were not actually in a relationship...right? Korra knew even if they were not in a legitimate relationship Amon would still be hurt. He acts like a hard ass, but deep down Korra knew he was just a big softy.

She was kicking herself for being so stupid, although the kiss was worth something. It made her see that Amon was the only man for her. She was just trying to fool herself into thinking that she did not full heartily love Amon, but after what happened Korra had now come to the conscientious that she did love Amon.

* * *

Amon for sure had feelings for Korra, but now he was not as quite sure. Of course they were still there, his heart was just injured for the moment. He could not believe what he previously saw, though. He was cold to everyone and Korra was one of the only people he was sort of kind too. Well at least during sex he was. In the car he just sighed and let his mind wander to anything, as long as he could get his mind off of Korra, which was unsuccessful.

When Amon arrived back to the destination he was going to bring Korra, he destroyed the area. He ripped up all the roses, letting the thorns cut him, he blew out all the candles and pushed everything else. His anger was on high alert. He was hurt and no one ever hurt Amon anymore. He was strong damn it and NO one was going to make him weak. He was going to see Korra again, but this time he was going to be harsh and give her no mercy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so excited for writing this story and I will try and update as soon as I can. I would also love a beta and reviews give me inspirations so please leave one, thanks. Happy reading :)  
**

* * *

It was going to be a surprise attack. He would get her while she is sleeping. He would go in alone and make sure that she could not scream. That was Amon's plan and he is going to act it out perfectly. Currently, he sits in front of Korra's bed, pondering if he could actually do what he wanted to do. Truly, he was not that kind of guy, but Korra might have just pushed him in that direction. He unsheathed his knife and held it to her throat.

"Wake up Korra," he said, in a sinister voice.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled.

"Amon! I thought I would...Amon? What are you doing with that knife?"

"Get up! You are going to see the kind of man I really am."

She gulped and slowly raised herself from her bed with Amon's knife following her neck the whole way.

"If you scream, or use your bending I will cut your throat. Understand?"

"Y-yes. Why are you doing this Amon? I thought you had feelings for me."

"Yes. Key word _had_," he spat.

She would not cry. She bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. As much as she tried she could not keep the tears from shedding. Amon looked away, his heart still belonged to her and it killed him to watch her cry, but he could never admit that.

He grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. He carried her off and knocked her out.

* * *

When she woke up she was in a dark room tied to a wooden chair. She tried using her bending to get her out of the chair, but surprisingly she could not. Did Amon take her bending? A flicker of panic passed through her and she started screaming.

Amon was watching her through a darkened window facing the room Korra was in and smirked. The fear had set in. She deserved every bit of it, even though something inside of him ached to release and comfort her. The lieutenant came in and smiled.

"I can not believe you captured the Avatar! Sir, you are simply amazing. What are we going to do with her now. Equalize her? Abuse her?" The Lieutenant asked.

"No. I am going to equalize her in front of all Republic city."

"That is brilliant! The excitement is killing me, when are you going to do it?"

"Tomorrow. Now leave me alone lieutenant, I am going to talk to the Avatar in private."

The lieutenant left and Amon entered the dark room in which Korra was in. He flipped the lights and Korra flinched from the brightness.

"Amon! Please, let me go. I only wanted to see if I had any feelings left for Mako and I don't. I only have feelings for you. I lo-"

Amon interrupted her, "you will be equalized in the morning."

"What? I thought you cared for me? I thought you were saving me for last!"

"Change of plans my dear. You are just lucky I don't let my men have their way with you."

"You would not do that! I know you still care for me Amon. Please, let me go."

He walked closer to her and breathed into her ear, "I do not care one bit for you anymore Avatar."

Korra sobbed immensely and watched Amon's reaction. She could see nothing behind his mask and his body did not move. She could understand why he was mad, but why would he go to this extreme.

"Korra I-"

"Shut up! If you really have no feelings for me leave me alone, because I clearly still have feelings for you. I just don't care anymore equalize me if you want! What ever makes you feel better, just know I will never forgive you if you go through with this."

Amon turned and walked out the door. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was so very conflicted. Deep inside he knows he loves her and would not do anything to hurt her, but right now he is in pain and all that is being clouded over by anger.

Well, at least Korra knew he had not taken her bending, at least not yet. She knew that he was going to go through with this and she would have to become the shamed Avatar. It was not fair! Why did she have to love the enemy? She should just love a decent man like Bolin, but no her heart wanted someone else. Amon had left the lights on and Korra analyzed the situation. He probably had guards patrolling outside the door. If she could somehow escape from this chair she could knock both of them out with the element of surprise. Korra used her muscles to try and rock the chair. It was no use though, she was tied to tight. It was a long shot, but right now she was going to try and reach the Avatar state.

* * *

After hours of meditating, nothing. Korra wondered what time it was, she was exhausted and wanted to sleep. She kept trying though, until something flickered inside of her. Her eyes clouded over and her body convulsed...she had now reached the Avatar state. She did not know how, but she could feel Aang's presence before she reached it, helping and guiding her.

_Korra was in a tranquil forest, with a waterfall behind her. She relaxed instantly, until she saw thousands of people. Those people were past Avatars and they all wanted to help her._

_Aang was the first one to speak up, "Korra, in order to save yourself you must first save Amon."  
_

_"But how? I can't even escape a measly chair!" Korra responded.  
_

_"You will know when the time is right," replied Aang.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I have been so busy with school and work, but I'm back!**_

* * *

Korra woke up with a start. Her head hurt and her body ached. It was the first time she had reached the avatar state and it made her feel a little proud. Unfortunately, she still had the dilemma of getting out of the Equalist's headquarters. She was still tied to the chair, but then she noticed something. The floor was made out of stone. Her wrists were tied behind her back., but with much rope burn she bent the ground into cutting off the rope and easing her off the chair. She felt sore after sitting in a simple wooden chair for so long, but she knew she had a mission to partake in and she needed to accomplish it before morning. _Morning... _The time Amon said she would be equalized. She shivered, but shook off the feeling of being absolutely terrified.

She had made a plan. It was not perfect, but it _might_ work. She used her fire bending to heat the door knob and she starting kicking at the door to startle the guards. The guards attacked the door, but stumbled back from the shock of having their hand's burned. When Korra heard their distress she busted through the door and ran as fast as she could. All around her Equalists showed up trying to shock her with their gloves, but it did not work. Korra's superior bending and her pumping adrenaline kept her alive. She heard in the distance the equalists calling for back up and she gulped. Her plan was not that complicated, the most complex part was heating the door knob, the rest was just run and pray to the spirits for an exit. So far, no exit. She cussed under her breath after each turn. She opened a door hoping that it was an exit.

It was definitely not an exit, Korra had ran straight into Amon.

"Hello Avatar, how nice of you to stop by. How ever did you escape?" He asked, with a sinister smirk.

_Did he plan me escaping? _Korra pondered this. She gulped when she felt his unactivated glove at her throat. Her eyes seemed to bulge and heart raced faster than when she was running from the equalists. Instead of electrocuting her, he traced her neck and smirked.

"So smart you are. I was almost expecting you to be in there for a few more hours. Tell me, did you reach the avatar state?" Amon asked again, with that same terrifying smirk.

"Maybe I did. It is _none _of your business!" Korra said, blushing.

She thought she sounded like a child just then, but it was like she was living a childhood fear, facing the boogeyman. Amon chuckled deeply, then he cleared his throat.

"So defensive! I am just glad you got to reach the avatar state one time before I took it all away from you."

Tears formed in Korra's eyes, but she could not take her eyes away from his dastardly mysterious stare. She was going to do something, something drastic, but the suspense was just building. She took the chance of being shocked and lifted his mask revealing his lips. In an instant her lips were on his and she was being pushed up against his armor encrusted chest. She swirled her tongue around his and he returned the favor.

To be honest he missed this. He enjoys kissing the Avatar immensely. He cleared his head and pushed her away. He had a decision, live his passion or be the leader everyone expected him to be. He could live his passion...just for tonight, but in the morning everything would be different.

Korra was breathing hard as her eyes slowly opened from the kiss. She raised her water-tribe inspired dress over her head, and smiled. She knew once he saw her tantalizing body he would her go, or do something better, make love to her.

Amon felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He pulled her close again, and pushed his lips onto hers. While doing so, he started unwrapping her breast wrappings. She smirked into the kiss and he knew that she was enjoying teasing him. She helped him by slipping out of her fur trimmed panties. He removed his glove and traced her delicate slit until she moaned. She squirmed against him, but then he excused himself for a moment.

That got her worried. She feared he would not return, or if he did he would bring his fellow equalists and make a fool out of her. He did not. He came back naked, with a fully erect cock pointing straight at her. She sighed with relief.

"Were you worried my dear Avatar?" Amon asked her.

She replied shakily, "y-yes."

He walked to her and hugged her. He wanted to take all her worries away along with all her pain and misery. Tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks and onto his back.

"You are crying," Amon stated.

"I'm just happy," she said, with a small sniffle.

He smiled at that and told her to follow him. Apparently the room they were in was his sleeping quarters and he led her to his bed. It was surprisingly comfortable laying on the bed with him and she practically did not even realize when he entered her. She took in a big breath and she let it out when he slid out of her. She was slick with wetness and he was hard and ready for her. His thrusts started out slow, but when Korra's hips met his, Amon sped it up. He released grunts as he pounded into to her, making his cock throb as soon as he left her sweet flower, but each time when he filled her he felt like he was on cloud nine. She was mewling, crying out and moaning wildly. It was like the first time he made love to her. It was rough and full of passion, and she could not get enough of it. He pumped into her and hit her g-spot as he ruthlessly thrust deeper into her. He used his index fingers to make little circles around her clitoris and that pushed Korra over the edge. She growled and groaned as she came. Her pussy clamped on his cock as it clenched on and off during her orgasm, causing him to come to his own climax. He pulled out of her and came on his sheet. Amon slid off of her and laid next to her. After starring into each other's eyes for what seemed hours they cuddled. It was the first time ever that they had showed such affection for each other, but the morning would be a different story. It would be a race to see who would escape who first.


	7. Chapter 7

The bright sun peeped in through the window and the birds chirped incoherently. Korra woke up and yawned. She flipped over to her side to see if Amon was still sleeping. He was gone. A knot was building in her stomach and she cussed herself for being so stupid. He was going to equalize her no matter what, even if they had sex. Korra felt used.

Amon heard rustling in his bedroom and knew that she was up. Would he let her go? Save her for last like promised? Or would he do what every equalist wanted him to? The Noatak in him screamed to let her free, but the Amon in him provoked him to equalize her. He swallowed slowly and walked as far away from Korra as possible, hoping that he would give her enough time to escape.

Korra swore she could hear footsteps outside. It terrified her, she was obviously an equalist target and without Amon there was nothing stopping one of them from torturing her…or worse. She walked to the nearby window and analyzed the situation. The window was about two stories up and if she found water she could use a water slide to glide down to the ground without any harm. She peered around the room and saw a bucket full of water (probably from Amon trying to clean himself without using a shower). She opened the window and popped out the screen, next she dumped the water out and she used her bending to curve the water into a slide. She came down the water in a fluent motion, feeling like she was a child again. She should have expected equalist guards outside Amon's window, but she did not.

"Halt! You are supposed to be under Amon's control!" An equalist shouted at her.

Korra frowned when she thought about Amon. He showed her kindness yet again by letting her go. Amon was a kinder man than she thought.

She sprung shards of ice from her hands hitting the man straight through his protective goggles piercing his eyes. He screamed and Korra ran as fast as she could. Right now she desperately wanted to airbend. Why couldn't she be more like Aang? She would give anything to be Aang. Everything was less complicated, he never had romantic feelings for the enemy. Running wild, she braced herself as she dove into the water and started to swim. She knew she would get very exhausted before she reached land, but it did not matter she would have to deal with it.

* * *

After two hours of hardcore swimming she made it to land. She did not know where she was, but at least it was away from Amon. She needed water and food. After all that swimming she was parched and starving. The worst part was her legs felt like jello, her arms burned and her breath was ragged. She wondered the beach looking for sustenance, but found none. She could walk, but then again she did not know if she could even move again. She laid down on the sand and sighed. What was she going to do? Then, she saw an equalist ship off the shore and her heart started beating faster. They were looking for her. Adrenaline suddenly pumped through her veins and she rose up and ran. She had no clue where she was running to, but she needed to hide. She found a dark forest and entered it. She heard unfamiliar animal noises, but she kept trudging through. The farther away from shore the better. Eventually she found a stream and she drank. It may not have been the most sanitary way to drink, but she was extremely thirsty. She found fallen logs and she hid underneath them, they would come for her soon and there was no way in hell she could out run their technology.

It was about an hour later when she heard rustling and voices. She slowed her breathing and carefully swam further under the logs. She had previously covered the logs with seaweed and fallen leaves for better coverage, hoping they would be idiotic enough to not notice it. She heard footsteps nearing the stream and she swore she could hear her heart beat faster.

"She ain't here Lieutenant. We gotta keep movin'," an Equalist announced.

"Fine, but we have to find her by night fall. Amon has special plans for her for escaping," the Lieutenant stated.

She tried to hold back wincing, but it did not work. What could Amon possibly have planned for her? She imagined torture, and a beating, but she did not think Amon would beat her. Torture on the other hand was not above him. It was the kind of torture that she worried about.

Amon walked behind his equalists analyzing every surrounding. He knew he could find her, they were connected on some strange level. When he reached the stream he immediately saw the covered logs. He smirked at how moronic his equalist must be not noticing that. He quietly stepped towards it. When he reached it he slid off the leaves and seaweed.

Korra saw him brush off the brush she had used to cover her hiding spot and know she was practically screwed. He would find her, take her in and torture her. Well, that is what Korra imagined.

"I see you Korra. Come out before I call the equalists come back and capture you. I want to talk," Amon sneered at her.

Korra froze not knowing what to do. Should she use her bending to escape and risk him catching her, or actually talk to him. She chose bending.

She used her delicate hands to create a giant wave and it splashed over Amon. She did not want to use ice shards because she surprisingly did not want to hurt him. While he was trying to cough out the water she ran away from him.

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast young avatar. I am not done with you yet."

Amon used his own bloodbending to stop her and lift her up. He brought her closer to him and dropped her right by his feet.

"How did you do that? A-are you a b-bloodbender?" Korra asked while stuttering.

"I did not want to result in using that awful ability, but you left me no choice. Now let us talk about your current situation," Amon said, with glee in his eyes.

He had caught her and now there was no place she could run from him. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, they had a connection that could never be broken.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: The song in this is when Uncle (from Avatar the Last Airbender) sang to his dead son on his son's birthday. The capitalization is supposed to be like that. I want to give a special thank you to my reviewers and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**_

* * *

"You want to equalize me! After everything you still want to equalize me?" Korra cried out.

"Korra after everything it makes me want to equalize you more. If we can ever be together you would need to be more like me," Amon said, with all seriousness.

He never used her name. He was actually considering this. This was ridiculous! She would never be equalized she is the avatar! She is the leader of the benders and non-benders! How preposterous it was to even think about that. Even though Korra did want to be with Amon, he bending meant more to her than he does and his power meant more than she does to him. At least they thought it was like that.

"My friends, Tenzin, Tarrlok and Beifong will come for me, then I am going to tell all your equalists that you, my dear, are a fucking bloodbender and that you had sex with the despised avatar!" Korra shouted.

"Shut up! I am doing this for your own good," Amon told her.

"Oh really? Why don't you "equalize" yourself? Oh that's right because you want your bending! Well I will tell you something right now, everyone with bending wants it!" Korra yelled.

"That's enough!" Amon said.

Korra was just about to continue, until Amon pressed his hand over her mouth. She was in the basement of the headquarters being "interrogated." She was in chains and her bending was chi blocked. Ever since she was captured from that island she has been prisoner. It had been one week approximately and even though she had her needs taken care of, she had still been chained the whole time. The only time she got to become free from those constricting chains was when she got to have a shower. She got to be alone in a dimly lit shower stall with guards waiting outside the door. It was humiliating, but after she escaped they had to take more precautions.

Amon removed his hand from her mouth and turned to leave.

"Wait! Come back I am not done with you!" Korra spoke.

"I do not care because frankly I am done with you." Amon replied.

He walked upstairs and left her down there, with practically no light, freezing and in chains. It was not exactly how she pictured the after effects of their talk on the island going, but she should not have expected any better. She was rude, and belittling. She was truthfully just scared and happy to see him, but she covered that up in her own cocky way. She sighed and started counting the bricks on the wall. She had no entertainment and she found herself doing the stupidest of things to keep herself from dying from boredom.

She got exasperated after about five minutes and started singing _leaves from the vine_. Korra had heard the song from Tenzin, Tenzin told her that Zuko's Uncle Iroh used to sing that song. Korra did not think she had the greatest voice, but she did think that is was decent.

"Leaves from the vine, Falling so slow, Like fragile, tiny shells Drifting in the poem Little soldier boy, Come marching home Brave Soldier boy Comes marching home," Korra sung.

From a distance she could hear footsteps approaching the stairs. When she finally saw the person he was without his equalist mask on. He was quite handsome, but he had fire nation qualities. He had skin to die for, black shaggy hair, sparkling brown eyes and perfect sideburns. He smiled at her and walked towards her.

"That was Uncle Iroh's song," he told her.

"Yes it was."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Tenzin."

"Oh. I was wondering. Did you know I used to be a fire bender?"

"No I did not. In fact, I don't even know who you are. Why are you an equalist if Amon took away your bending?"

"I became an equalist because of my actions. I took advantage of my bending, I used it on innocent non-benders and now I want to make up for my past wrongs."

"Yes I understand that, but you did not need to lose your bending for that and other innocent benders do not deserve to have their bending taken away just because of other people's actions," Korra wisely stated.

"I am Azula's son. She abused her power as well, if you remember what happened with Avatar Aang."

"I do."

"Anyways, I was in shame because of her. I was good not using my bending for a while, but then I felt what she felt. I felt the power of bending. Pretty soon I was using it to rob others, to steal and other evil acts. Once I came to the light and had my bending taken away I have never missed it, until now," he told her, despondently.

She was silent. She would never have guessed that one of Amon's equalists would have been an equalized bender, but then again she never would have guessed that Amon would have been a bender too. She was not exactly sure why he missed his bending by just hearing the song, but maybe she would ask later. Right now, she would milk him for answers on how to get out of this place once more.

"What is your name?"

"Ozai," he quietly told her.

Azula had named her son after her tyrannical father. Korra grimaced. Ozai must have been taunted and bullied because of his name. At least that is what Korra thought. He actually became the bully. He was always the bully, just like his grandfather, until now. Being an equalist was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Without a doubt in his mind he never missed his bully bending, until now. When she sang it reminded him of his great uncle. He was calm with his bending and was a good person. It dawned on him that not all benders are evil and need to be punished.

"I want to help you escape avatar Korra," Ozai said.

"What's the plan?"

"Have you learned using your fire bending to create lightning?" Ozai asked.

"Yes."

"Perfect!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hades378, this is an OC/Korra and a Korra/Amon, but it is mostly a Korra/Amon. An OC (Ozai) will be a reoccurring character though.**_

* * *

"Here is the plan. While you are taking a shower open the shower stall just a bit so water will spill out, then once they notice the puddle use your fire bending to generate lightning and electrocute them. I will be waiting outside and when you leave the shower I'll provide your clothing and while you are changing I will fight off the others, then we head out the sewer exit downstairs where they keep you," Ozai told her.

"I like it! Let's do it," Korra replied.

"Tomorrow, but now you must be patient."

Korra frowned and Ozai laughed. From what he heard Korra was one of the most impatient avatar's in history. Ozai came up to her and took her small and soft hands in his rough and large hands, making her blush.

"You will escape, because only you can protect benders and nonbenders," Ozai said, not commenting on her blush.

Korra smiled at him and he let go of her hands.

"I will see you tomorrow Korra, be ready for anything."

Korra nodded her head and Ozai left her with anticipation for the next day.

Korra felt exhausted, she had not been able to get much sleep because she had to sleep on the hard floor. Her eyes fluttered shut and her body sunk to the floor into a deep sleep. When she woke up Amon was standing over her.

"I do not want to force anything on you avatar, but I really do want you. I want to be together with you and that can only happen if you turn into an equalist," Amon said.

Korra was just beginning to wake up and her eyes fluttered open, but when she heard Amon's voice her heart skipped a beat, but it also made her scowl.

"You are an old perverted man and I will _never_ become an equalist," Korra sneered.

Amon grunted and grabbed Korra. He pushed her against him and whispered in her ear, "you will do what as long as you are here and you are _mine."_

"I will never be yours. What I did with you was a mistake and I regret every moment of it," Korra snarked.

Amon was a little hurt by her words, but he could tell she was lying. He could practically hear her heart beat and her body always flushed a little when she saw him. Still, he received some pain from her statements. He crushed her against him even harder and pressed his lips against hers. Korra felt tingles in her whole body and so did Amon.

Korra closed her eyes and allowed entrance to Amon's tongue. The two tongues tangled and swirled. Finally Korra broke the kiss biting his lip as she tore away. Amon wanted to break her out of those chains and ravage her, but he knew better. He sighed and tried not to listen to her heavy breathing. Everything she does makes him either infuriated, or enamored.

"Amon, I-I…"

"It's okay Korra, good night." Amon stated.

"Can I be free from these?" Korra said, gesturing to the chains that bind her.

"I will consider it."

He walked away from her and she huffed. He smirked and took one last look at her before leaving. He did not want her in chains any longer, but it was the only way she would not escape.

"Get up!" An equalist bellowed at Korra.

It was time to take a shower. Korra could hardly wait to see Amon's face when she escaped from him. It was going to be precious.

She was pushed and prodded into the bathroom and the guards waited outside the shower stall. Amon had placed a death threat on anyone who would look upon the avatar when she was in the nude and he meant it. Amon was extremely protective of his things and he considered Korra _his._ She cracked the shower curtain a tiny bit and let the water pool out. The equalists were busy talking and did not notice the falling water, but Korra did. Once the water was high enough for them to notice, Korra generated lightning and flipped it towards the water, electrocuting them. Korra ran out of the bathroom and just as Ozai promised, he was turned around waiting with her clothes.

Korra still blushed and felt embarrassed. Even if he was turned around she still felt like he could see her naked. In a flash her clothes were on and he was leading her downstairs. They were on high alert and so far no one had noticed the two knocked out equalist guards. The guards would wake up soon, so they knew they had to hurry. They ducked in the basement and Ozai unlocked the bars leading to the sewer.

"If you use your fire bending when we are further along we can see, but we cannot do that at first, it gives them a bigger chance of seeing us. Now that island you were on was not quite far from Republic City, so if we stay the night on the island we can swim back to the city," Ozai stated.

"I am putting my trust in you Ozai."

He smiled at her and in unison they both jumped into the sewer. It smelled like bile and what they were covered in was even worse. They treaded quickly until they reached the end of the sewer. The end came to a huge drop into the ocean with sharp rocks and a rough tide. Korra used her water bending to create a water slide and she slowly slid both of them down it.

Once in the ocean they took off. They swam as fast as they could and they arrived at the deserted island in about an hour and a half. Exhaustion was taking it's course, but Ozai pushed Korra to go on. The walked deep into the dark forest. It was getting dark, but they still used what little light they had to make a shelter. It was not composed of much, just drift wood, leaves and branches, but it would make due till the morning. Korra almost worried about how Amon would feel knowing she was gone, but then that though quickly drifted out of her mind. He kept her in chains after all, but even though Korra hated to admit it, she actually cares about Amon and she could tell he cares about her as well.

Ozai looked at her and could almost tell what she was thinking, but he did not say a word.


End file.
